leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smoki i Barony
right|350px Gry fabularne (Gry wyobraźni, RPG) - seria skórek, która nawiązuje do gier towarzyskich opartych na narracji. Członkowie * * *Pierwsza grupa: ** ** ** ** *Druga grupa: ** ** ** ** Zapowiedzi thumb|370px Wyprawa do Złotego Wąsa : : Miło mi powitać was na wieczorze gier Brauma, przyjaciele! Dziś pogramy w Zamki i Krowy: Wyprawa do Złotego Wąsa!Wyprawa do Złotego Wąsa! : : To brzmi jakbyś to dosłownie dopiero co wymyślił. : : Że co? Oczywiście, że nie. Nauczyłem się tej fabularnej gry od... eee... mojej mamy... Dość gadania! Stwórzmy swoje postacie. : : Ja chcę być łucznikiem przeklętym przez jakiegoś złego, starożytnego potwora! : : Ale jak to... przecież nie możesz... Braum, zrób coś. : : Pozwólmy wątłemu, fioletowemu człowieczkowi władać łukiem. Możesz być wędrownym klerykiem, który unosi ręce do nieba i traktuje słońce z szacunkiem. : : A mogę się upić? : : Eee... pewnie! : : Ja będę potężnym czarodziejem, posiadającym zaczarowaną księgę i magiczny zwój. : : Brawo, właśnie opisałeś siebie. : : Nieprawda. Moja broda będzie... BIAŁA! : : A ja będę najsilniejszym i najdzielniejszym rycerzem w całej krainie. Ludzie będą mnie kochali i będę miał nieskończoną liczbę przyjaciół, a wszystkie księżniczki będą prosiły: „Och Braumie Lwie Serce, jesteś taki dzielny i taki przystojny. Wybierz mnie do królewskiego tańca”. A ja odpowiem na to: „Szanowne panie muszą wybaczyć, służę słabym i bezbronnym. Brak mi czasu na królewskie tańce”. : : ...Eee, o co tu właściwie chodzi? : : Braum, zaczynam podejrzewać, że tę grę też zmyśliłeś. : : ...*Rzuca kostką*... Patrzcie tylko! Olbrzymi atakuje pobliską wioskę. Powinniśmy przestać gadać o głupotach i zająć się tym. I to w tym momencie. : : Ja... Idę po ciebie... ty wielki, bezmózgi... smoku! *Mdleje* Atak demonicznych poro W słabo oświetlonej karczmie po drewnianym stole toczy się 20-ścienna kostka. Gdy kostka zatrzymuje się, cztery postacie pochylają się, by sprawdzić wynik rzutu...Atak demonicznych poro : : O nie, zły rzut! Droga jest zablokowana i naszą drużynę atakuje horda demonicznych poro. Czy przeżyjemy tę napaść piekielnych bestii, czy ulegniemy ich wściekłej mocy? : : Żaden problem. Rzucam i tnę ich . Nasza przyszłość będzie świetlana! : : Daj spokój, człowieku — postaraj się nie wychodzić z roli. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. : : *Niezrozumiały zaśpiew* : : Co to właśnie powiedziało? : : To chce wiedzieć, czy ma zapisać tę ostatnią część w pieśni o naszych przygodach, którą układa. : : *Niezrozumiały zaśpiew* : : Chce także powiedzieć, że te są za straszne i pyta, czy możemy je zamienić na cukierkowe poro? : : Ech, no dobrze... Bardzie Bardzie, ujmij swe pióro i bądź świadkiem tych wydarzeń! Podejmijmy bitwę z dzikimi *wzdycha* cukierkowymi poro. : : Ja wiem, jak poradzić sobie z tymi stworami! : : Nie. Proszę, nie... : : Rzucam i tnę ich . Zmierzcie się z przyszłością! : : *Zapisuje coś* : : Nie zapisuj tego w pieśni! : : *Zdezorientowany zaśpiew* : : To mówi, że... : : NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, CO TO MÓWI! *Rzuca kostką* Walą się skały; wszyscy giną. Idę do domu. : : *Smutny zaśpiew* Ciekawostki * jest "pierwszą" skórką z tej serii (zanim powstała sama idea). *Na serwerze koreańskim wydano specjalny film ukazujący całą serię skórek. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. * ( ) jest jedyną skórką z tej serii, która nie kosztuje . *Lew, którego ujeżdża , ma jedno oko niebieskie, a drugie pomarańczowe - jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do bohatera oraz prawdopodobnie do jego żartobliwych powiązań z wierzchowcem . *Większość z tych skórek przypomina nieco jednostki bądź postacie z uniwersum Warcraft (w szczególności do części trzeciej). ** przypomina Paladyna. ** przypomina krwawe/wysokie elfy. ** przypomina Antonidasa lub jednostkę Arcymaga. ** przypomina Arthasa jako Mrocznego Rycerza. ** przypomina (choć tylko z wyglądu) nocnego elfa, zaś jej wierzchowiec (ogromny kotowaty) kojarzy się z Tyrande. *Możliwe, że i także mieli być jakoś z tą serią powiązani - wydano ich w tym samym patchu co pierwszą grupę i również mocno przypominają postacie z Warcrafta ( podobny jest do Króla Lisza, zaś do Cenariusa). Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia